Chapter 1: The news
by leonkennedy175
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction that i have published, so please go easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy it, Instead of doing a summary, you guys are gonna have to read it! Let me know if i should do another chapter or not, thanks:)
1. Chapter 1

A large building loomed up above as Raven walked down the street. She turned and walked up to it, having not been to this place in almost 4 months. She glanced up at the building that had been her security, her home for almost 3 years. But, a lot of things had changed within those few short years, and she had grew apart from both it and some of the people that lived inside of it. She noticed how old the building suddenly looked. It was built out of stone blocks that almost looked like they were made out of a grey marble, but she knew better. They disguised the institute to look like a church, to protect all of the shadow hunter's that were living within it's walls. Also, the normal mundane would not be able to notice it as anything but a church. If someone walked up to it, and was not aware of its true meaning, it would just prove to be a old crumbly church. Therefore, if someone such as herself, that knew about the world of shadowhunters, it appears as it's rightful being. It was such a beautiful world, that she had grown to both hate and love. She sighed and pushed these worthless thoughts aside, and walked up the stairs that led to the entrance.

Once up at the door, she knocked on it lightly, and the door slid open slowly, letting her inside. She walked into the place, and felt alienated for some reason. She hadnt been here in what felt like a century. She felt walls crumble around her heart and had to suck in a deep breath to compose herself. She walked down the grand hallway that would eventually lead her to her destination. Which was the infirmary. She bit her lip as she walked down the winding hallway, remembering the phone call she had gotten...

**Raven had just sat down to eat her dinner when the phone had rang. She glanced at it for a moment and then sighed. She hadn't wanted to answer it, thinking it might have been Jace. They had an argument earlier that day and she was trying to avoid him. Although he had been calling her non stop. She picked up the phone hesitantly, and almost put the phone back on it's reciever, until she heard her friend's voice on the phone. "Raven don't you dare hang up this phone on me... Something has happened to Jace, and you need to come down to the institute as soon as possible." At that, Isabelle hung up, not even giving the girl time to answer her. Her mind whirled and she said aloud, "What the hell have you done now Jace? Ugh..." She ran to her room and struggled to get dressed in a rather fast pace. She hurriedly grabbed her purse, throwing her cell inside and then ran to the door, quickly turning and locking it, before running down the street. She didn't have too long to run, luckily her house was only a block away from the institute.**

Raven stood outside the infirmary now and bit her lip harder as she put her hand around the doorknob. She didn't know whether she was ready for this or not... Jace had been so healthy looking as she had stomped away from him earlier. Now he might be laying half dead on a bed in here..."Geez, life never gets boring with me.." She mentally said to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the infirmary. She walked inside and let the door close tightly shut behind herself. It took a moment for her eyes to get used to the small lighting that was in the room. She noticed Isabelle and Alec's backs facing her, looking down at something on a bed. Her heart skipped a beat and she found that she couldn't move. She was frozen in place. She was afraid to see what he looked like now, what kind of shape he was in. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but found that it only made it grow larger. She looked down at the floor, just as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She glanced up and seen Isabelle looking at her, "I almost thought you wouldnt come..." Raven smiled weakly and said, "I'll always come..." Isabelle helped her move her muscles, by pulling her over to the bed. Raven looked up at Alec, whose face was pale and eyes that were unseeing, hiding pain that she could barely notice. She reached out to touch him, but he turned and left. She heard the opening of the door and flinched when it shut behind him. She turned and looked at Isabelle, with a questioning look. Isabelle met her gaze and said, "He was with him when it happened..." "And what exactly did happen isabelle?" She still hadnt looked down at Jace, and didnt really want to either...

Isabelle sighed and said, "As soon as Jace came back from being at your place, he was upset. He wanted to go out on a hunting mission, to look for more demons. I told him that wouldn't be a good idea, but of course he didnt listen... I told him that i wouldnt go with him, but Alec told me that he went to him...Asking him if he would go with him. Obviously Alec said yes, he wasnt about to let Jace go out there alone." She paused and lifted one of her hands to the bridge of her nose, as if she was annoyed or stressed. Raven couldnt figure out which one was more accurate. She continued, "About an hour later, Alec came running in to me, i was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner...And told me that there had been an accident. I ran out to the main foyer and..." She shook her head and said, "There was so much blood Raven..." She had to stop for a moment to regain herself. "Alec and i helped Jace into here, and then i drew a healing rune onto his chest where the most severe wound was. I asked Alec what the hell had happened and he said, that Jace tried to fight the demon himself. It had been too strong though, and had practically torn him to pieces...Alec managed to defeat it though and had drug Jace all the way back here...How he did it is still beyond me..." She shook her head and said, "Anyhow...He's doing a bit better now. I'll be back soon..." She smiled at Raven and then gave her a slight hug, before turning and leaving the room. Raven stared at her back as she left and stared even harder at the door as it closed behind her. She bit her lip again, something that she did when she got overly nervous or stressed out.

About 2 minutes later, Raven felt her heart beat faster as she mustered the courage to look down at Jace, who was laying no less than 4 feet away from her. She walked up closer to him and finally looked down at his still form. She had to choke back a sob, and her hand instantly went to her mouth to stiffle it. She felt tears form at the side of her eyes as she looked over his still body. His blond hair was matted against his face, and sweat poured across his forehead. She noticed pain lines across his features and sniffled a bit as she took in the rest of his beaten body. She glanced down at his torso, and seen a slowly fading Iratz, that Isabelle must have drew. She looked at his stomach and chest, flinching as she seen bandages wrapped around more wounds. She could see the blood that was starting soak through already. She tried to swallow the large lump that had formed in her throat, and tried to look away from him. But, her gaze was fixed on his wounds... And the bruises that were on his legs. She barely seen them though, because they were hidden underneath a blanket. She sighed and looked down at her feet. Leave it to Jace, to have a fight with her and then leave to go out demon hunting. She couldnt help but feel responsible for what had happened. She reached over and pulled a chair close to his bed, and sat down in it. she leaned over and rested her head down at his feet, careful not to touch him though, afraid that she would hurt him. She glanced up into the face of the man that she had so helplessly fallen in love with. She suddenly felt tired, so exhausted and worn out. She yawned a bit and must have fallen asleep, because everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning,

Raven's eyes started to flutter and she opened her eyes a bit, half wondering if all that had happened earlier, was just some kind of horrid and distasteful dream. She opened her eyes fully as she took a deep breath and frowned. It hadn't been a dream. Jace was still lying on his back on the bed, that she had been sleeping against. She sighed and got up, stretching a bit as she looked down at him. The iratz was faded a bit, and the wound on his chest was gone. The bruises on his legs were just faintly visible, and his other bandaged wounds looked like they were healing well too. She smiled lightly and lifted her hand, caressing the side of his cheek a bit. She bent down and kissed his forehead, blushing a bit in the process. Raven pulled away from him and sat back down on the chair. She looked down at her hands and felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't know what she would have done, if Isabelle or Alec had phoned her, and said that he was dead...Actually, it would probably be Isabelle...Alec would be freaking out if Jace was gone. Isabelle, because she always was able to keep her features clear and alert in any situation usually. Isabelle was the strongest of them all, both emotionally and mentally. Jace was pretty strong too, but look where his stubborness got him. In a bed with a ton of injuries that were thankfully healing, thanks to Isabelle and Alec.

A few hours later...

Isabelle stepped into the room and glanced at Raven, who was sitting in a chair and resting her head against Jace's bed. She smiled and then walked up to her. She patted her on the shoulder gently and said, "Raven, it's almost noon. Would you like something to eat?" Raven glanced up at her friend and shook her head. "No thanks, i'm ok." Raven would never say anything to Isabelle, but her cooking was horrible. She tried so hard though, while most people teased her or made fun of her for it. Raven admired her determination to get it right. Most of the time they just ordered take out.

Isabelle walked up to the front of Jace's bed and said, "You know Raven, he may say things, or do things you dislike...Or do or say things that upset you...But most times he just wants to say the right thing. Sometimes he doesnt know what to say at all, and just blurts out whatever comes to mind. Now, mind you most of what he says is sarcasm and criticizm, but he does try." She laughed a bit and looked at Raven. "He does love you, he just doesn't know how to act, or what to say. He was brought up being forced to believe that loving something meant he was weak. That loving something would make him weak itself." She sighed and said, "I wish he would have given Jace to us when he was still a baby, then mom could have brought him up right. Valentine wasn't a healthy father figure for him...only ruthless and cruel. It would make anyone hard, and empty."

Raven got up and hugged her friend. "It's alright,the only thing that matters, is that he's here with us now." She smiled at her and then looked down at Jace, his eyelids were fluttering a bit, while his eyebrows creased together slightly.

Isabelle glanced down at him and then looked back up at Raven. "He's waking up, i'll leave you two alone. It'll give me time to go call Alec and tell him, and then order some take out for us." "Alec's not here?" Raven raised an eyebrow curiously. "Of course not, he's out with Magnus. Him and that warlock have been inseperable lately...It's a good thing though, it means he's finally letting go of Jace." She gave Raven one last small hug and then walked to the door. She opened it and then said, "Thanks for not telling me that my cooking is bad Raven. It means a lot to me, that you would try and help me feel better about it." Raven nodded and said, "Not a problem Izzy..." Isabelle gave her one last smile and then left the room. The door closed with an almost silent 'click' noise.

Raven glanced down at Jace as he started to stir on the bed. She got prepared to encounter her boyfriend, who could have died in a stupid and careless attempt at a demon hunt, when he was upset...


	3. Chapter 3

Jace moved in the bed a bit and winced. He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up and sighed, giving up rather quickly. He didn't feel like fighting with his body at the moment, so he would just lie on the bed for a minute, and then open his eyes.

A few moments later...

Jace's eyes fluttered a bit and he flinched as he seen the light in the room. Even though it was quite dim, it still burned. He opened his eyes slowly and let his eyes get used to the light. He blinked a few times, the light making his eyes water a bit. Then he glanced around the room. He was in the infirmiry. Why was he in the infirmiry? 'Oh yes, thats right. Because you were stupid and flung yourself at that demon...' He reminded himself mentally. He winced as he tried to move again and then heard a voice. He blinked a couple more times and then glanced up, looking into the face of the last person he thought he would be seeing. "R-Raven?" He thought that maybe this was just a dilusion, and the demon blood was getting to him, but his chest told him otherwise. He felt the familiar sting that was left behind after a Iratz had been drew on him. The burn wouldn't usually last that long, but he had been injured quite badly, so it didn't surprise him.

Raven smiled down at him and said, "Welcome back..." She lifted his hand gently, intertwining thier finger's together on the bed. She felt her heart pound against her chest, as his skin touched hers. She felt the familiar electric shocks fill her body and bent down, kissing him on the lips. She caressed his cheek with her free hand as she did so, deepening the kiss a bit. She pulled away after a moment, and there was a bit of faint blush on her cheeks. It was her apology to him, and also to let him know that she wasn't mad anymore.

Jace grinned and said, "Maybe i should try and get killed more often. I like all this attention i'm getting...Especially from you." His voice was husky, and filled with a bit of pain. He smiled up at her and pulled her down for another kiss. He lifted one of his hands and wrapped it into her dark locks of hair. He ran a hand across the back of her neck, and felt her shiver a bit as he touched her skin. His hand furthered itself down her body, and he slid it up her shirt slowly.

Raven blushed a dark scarlet color and pulled away from the kiss, laughing a bit nervously. "No you don't mister. Your still hurt, i don't want you to hurt yourself even more. And don't you dare ever think about doing something so reckless and stupid again." She pulled away from him and heard him sigh. "So, now i get the lecture?" His hand slid out from underneath her shirt and he smirked at her. "You know...You could just forget about the lecture and come into the bed with me..." "Jace!" She blushed though yet again, and shook her head. "Anyone could walk in here at any second. Lets leave that for either your bedroom or mine..." She looked away, clearly embarrassed by what he had said. Jace smiled warmly and said, "Come here..." Raven walked back over to him and looked down at him. Her eyes were glistening, and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She lifted his hand and put it to her cheek, holding it there. "I don't know what i would have done, if anything had happened to you Jace. Please don't do this again I..." Her voice broke and she looked down at the sheets on the bed, sniffling. Jace frowned and pulled her face down to his forcing her to look into his eyes. "I'll never leave you, i promised that didn't i? I plan on keeping that promise Raven." Raven nodded and said, "I know but-" Jace shook his head and cut her off, "No buts. I'm sorry that i do reckless and stupid things sometimes, and i'm sorry that we had a fight. But, we can't change any of that, it's the past now. Let's just look to the future alright? I'll try not to go out and get myself killed, if you promise to never shut me out again...Deal?" She nodded and said, "Deal."


End file.
